


Fic Dump

by pinchess07



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: I'll post some fics here that I wrote when I was uninspired. The "write for 10mins everyday" thing doesn't work for me when my writing muse is uncooperative. Maybe I'll continue them one day. Maybe not. If anyone wants to use these ideas, go ahead.1. Theseus and Newt headcanon/bonding??2. Queenie and Newt bonding??





	1. Theseus & Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some headcanons? Idk I just missed writing Theseus. This happens a few months after Newt gets expelled from Hogwarts.

"I've decided that I'm better off alone," Newt says, but what Theseus hears is _I'm not good enough for anyone_. Newt may be meeting his gaze but the defeated slope of his shoulders tells another story. The way he's hugging his knees to his chest as he's slouched on the couch adds another point to Theseus' theory.

It's not easy to look at, this view of his little brother who's shrinking in on himself. Newt isn't like this in Theseus' memories. Theseus can barely keep the frown off his face, but he doesn't want Newt to think that Theseus finds his presence less than welcome. Newt will always be welcome in Theseus' home, even at nearly midnight after a botched blind date.

"You're seventeen! You can't make me believe you're intending to stay celibate for the rest of your life. That's crazy!" Theseus blurts out, immediately cringing mentally. He knows Newt does not consider the pleasures of the flesh a priority in life. These are not the words he wants to say. He has other words, but they're stuck in his throat.

"Yeah, no. Who said anything about the rest of my life? I might change my mind, sure. But for now, I'd just like to stop attending the blind dates you keep setting up for me."

"But…"

"I know you mean well, Theseus. I appreciate it, I do, but I'm tired of blind dates. I know you're doing it to help me move on from Leta. I promise you, I already have."

"Says the man who still keeps her framed picture on his desk," Theseus mutters.

"She was my friend, before all this. I'm allowed to remember her. It's not a crime. The past years haven't been all that dreadful, Theseus. I had fun times too."

Theseus sighs deeply.

"Alright. No more blind dates. But Newt, is there anything else I can do to make you feel better? A new office location, perhaps? You can't tell me you seriously enjoy working for the House Elf Relocation Division! I don't know how you keep your sanity in that cramped box you call an office!"

"Theseus…"

"I can pull strings to have you transferred to the Beast Division, at least! I know they go into the field at least once a week! Really, I don't know how you do endure all the paperwork. I take one step into my office and I break out in hives. Good thing my secretary knows how to sort it out."

"The Beast Division may as well be called the Extermination Division, Theseus! And you want me to work there?"

"Yeah, well, maybe if there was an expert there with them, they wouldn't have to exterminate each wild creature they come across!" Theseus insists.

Newt opens his mouth, then closes it again. His brow furrows, his gaze not focusing on anything in particular as he thinks it over. Theseus can't help but perch on the edge of his seat in anticipation. Maybe Newt will finally listen.

"They won't listen to me. I'm just a Hufflepuff that got expelled out of Hogwarts."

Theseus smirks. "I bet once you save them from getting squeezed into mush by an occamy they'll be singing your praises, little brother."

"Your Slytherin is showing, Theseus," Newt huffs. "What will all your admirers say about you manipulating me into transferring to the Beast Division, huh?"

"Whatever do you mean? I'm merely encouraging my little brother to be more adventurous! You need to leave your claustrophobia-inducing office and show the world what you can do! I wanna see you be brave! Break out of this moldy box and show them what you can do!"

Theseus watches Newt's lips helplessly curve into a fond smile. He watches Newt relax a bit. This night might still be salvageable.

"So you're saying what? If you were a Slytherin, you'd just have transferred me over without letting me know first? But because you're a Gryffindor, you just encourage me to do it?"

Theseus rolls his eyes. "We're getting sidetracked. My point is, I can tell Macnair to put you under his division so you can get out of your paperwork-flooded office. "

"You're the one who can't stand cramped spaces and paperwork, not me," Newt points out. Theseus pouts. Newt may be a Hufflepuff, but he's as stubborn as Theseus at times.

"I'm helping you fulfill your dream of enlightening the Wizarding World about the beasts you care so much about! Starting at the heart of it! I'm offering to help you with the first step and you're being such a pain!"

"The Beast Division of the British Ministry of Magic is hardly the heart of it, Theseus. Hogwarts, maybe."

"You can write a book for Hogwarts! Eventually, anyway. I know you, you won't settle for anything but writing the complete magical creature encyclopedia or something close to it. I can start working on getting you a passport, because you need to go where the beasts are, but not right now. Not while your expulsion is still a hot topic. Right now, you need to--"

"I don't need to do anything," Newt flatly states. His body is stock still and riddled with even greater tension than before.

Theseus inhales sharply. His voice is quiet when he continues talking. "Is that why you haven't done anything? Because you don't feel like doing anything? You're just going to go to work, day in and day out, like you've been Imperiused?"

Because Newt always has something to do. There's always a magical creature in need of help, and there's not enough people in the world to help them. Newt should have gladly jumped on the chance to travel the world without a thought.

Newt lowers his gaze and Theseus knows he has hit the nail on the head. "You're using the cover of work to appear productive when I know for a fact that you haven't visited the hippogriff stables at home even once since you got expelled. This is why I'm worried about you, Newt. I know you're not okay and I want to help. Please, let me help."

"Worrying means you suffer twice, Theseus. Stop worrying about me," Newt rebuffs. Theseus wants to shake him by the shoulders until he gets a grip. At the same time, Theseus wants to hug him to bits. In the end, Theseus does neither, because Newt looks like he's ready to bolt. One wrong step...

"I can't turn off my feelings, little brother. Humans don't work that way," Theseus sighs.

"It's called Occlumency. You might want to look into it," Newt replies lightly, as if he hadn't just stunned Theseus with the revelation.

"Who taught you Occlumency? They were obviously out of their mind. Is that what you've been doing all this time? Repressing your feelings? Chucking them into a corner of your brain and keeping them walled off?"

Theseus clenches his hands into fists in frustration. "Why am I suddenly not enough? Why can't you rely on me anymore? Why would you go through that process of learning Occlumency, Newt? I know how painful it is! Unless you're a born Occlumens, you need to have a master Legilimens repeatedly use Legilimency on you to be able to even sense it being done! Why did you do that? When did you do that? Why would you choose to do that when you could have come to me?"

"I didn't want to depend on you for everything, Theseus! I'm not a child anymore," Newt replies sullenly, still looking down and avoiding Theseus' eyes.

"What does being a child have to do with it? I'm older than you and I still go to Mum for advice on dealing with particularly baffling birds, and I still join Dad for drinks when I've been run ragged looking after my idiot Aurors! We didn't cut ties when you turned of age, Newt! You're still my brother! And Mum and Dad still love you, but you've been avoiding them, and once upon a time, you called me your best friend, so I was the one tasked to reach out to you!"

"Theseus--"

"I know all the blind dates annoyed you and I know I was stupid to even suggest it in the first place but I was at my wits' end! I didn't know what you were thinking or feeling, but apparently it was bad enough to drive you into learning Occlumency! Repressing your emotions won't work forever, Newt! You have to learn to deal with them no matter how much they hurt!"

Theseus snaps his mouth shut, chest heaving after his rant. Newt looks astonished.

"How did you become the emotionally stable one? Gryffindors are supposed to be... emotionally stunted."

Theseus glares at him. "It's called mandatory mind healing sessions. You might want to look into it."

"Ah."

"That's all you're gonna say? Ah? I could have enrolled you into mind healing sessions instead of setting you up on blind dates, you know! The only reason why I didn't is because I didn't know you actually needed it!"

"I didn't need it, Theseus."

"You were traumatized enough to need Occlumency! Mind healing sessions are healthier in the long run, Newt. And you haven't answered my questions. Who taught you? When? And what exactly happened that affected you so much?"

"I..."

Theseus held his breath.

"It was Professor Dumbledore. And I didn't exactly learn Occlumency, Theseus."


	2. Newt & Queenie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to lead to Newt getting some quality cuddles from Queenie and Tina and I didn't even get to writing Tina here :(

"Knock knock," Queenie Goldstein said in time with her knuckles rapping on the door. Newt hesitantly dropped the quill he'd been holding to the inkwell on the upper right corner of his desk. He stared at the Transfiguration essay he'd been trying to finish for the last two hours, completely clueless on what his classmate needed of him, on the evening of Valentine's', no less. Surely she had plans with... with whoever she was dating?

Newt frowned. He didn't think she was dating anyone, because he hadn't observed her with anyone in Ilvermorny, but surely, with her looks, she was?

He shook his head vigorously, making his unruly hair flop across his forehead. It didn't matter if she was dating anyone or not. It still didn't answer the question of why she was knocking on his door.

And why she wasn't leaving, as evidenced by the continued knocking that he was trying to tune out. He sighed, and finally decided to see what she wanted with him.

He opened the door just enough to peek out at her.

"Can I help you?" he asked curtly. They were barely acquaintances, seeing as he'd only been in America since the new year. The only reason he remembered her name was because she'd volunteered to sit next to him in their Charms classes.

"Newt! What are you doing tonight?" she asked. Her smile seemed genuine, and her tone of voice suggested she was truthfully curious.

This didn't happen often, with Queenie. He'd observed that usually she already knew what the answer was even before the question was asked. She made some sort of remark about it on their first meeting, something about him being British, that he can't recall at that particular moment.

"Er, I just thought I'd sit here quietly," Newt blurted out, wholly wrongfooted.

"I thought so!" Queenie cried triumphantly. "Would you like to join us for tonight, then? We're having cookies. Chocolate ones that we baked ourselves, guaranteed Amortentia free, I promise!"

"Er... Wouldn't I be imposing? On your date, I mean?" Newt asks with a nervous laugh. He wasn't being invited to a... a threesome with Queenie and whoever her date was, was he?

“What? Oh, no, I’m not going on a date with anyone. I'm spending the night with Tina!"


End file.
